


Quiet moments

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuties, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments are few and far between for a Warden on the run, but when Talia can find one she takes it and holds tight to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet moments

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ffnet under Oliversgurl

Talia Amell sat with her back pressed against a tree trunk, soaking in the night. It was a rare and quiet moment and she intended to thoroughly enjoy it.

"Why are you sitting out here away from the fire," a waspish voice behind her asked.

"Because it is quiet," she replied softly, "And because I wanted to see the stars."

Morrigan, her beloved witch of the wilds, came to stand beside her and sniffed disdainfully. "You could see them from camp."

"Not this clearly," she smiled and closed her eyes. "I used to do this all the time, back in the Tower. I would sit on one of the window ledges every night and watch the night sky go by." She opened her eyes again and tilted her head a little to peer at her beloved, "Did you know that the stars move? Not much, but I charted them all those years of imprisonment."

Morrigan sniffed again. "Of course I knew that," she said irritably.

"Come. Sit with me." Talia said unperturbed by the woman's manner. Then she grinned wickedly. "Cuddle with me."

Morrigan snorted and sat side by side with Talia. "I do not cuddle." She said, wrapping her arms about the other woman's shoulders. "This is not cuddling."

"Of course, dear." Talia replied with a soft little smile. She nestled her head on the witch's shoulder and closed her eyes again. Content.


End file.
